Haruno Blood Limit
by AMV.maker
Summary: “CHIDORI!” "RASENGAN!” Naruto screams back at Sasuke leaping toward him.“Stop it you two, just STOP.” Sakura scream in an effort to stop the two running in between them.“I can’t…” Sasuke says. "STOP" naruto screams.
1. sakuras sacrifice

Haruno

Blood

Limit

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke screams falling from the sky towards naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screams back at Sasuke leaping toward him.

"Stop it you two, just STOP." Sakura scream in an effort to stop the two running in between them.

"I can't…" Sasuke says

"stop." Naruto completes

The two close in and now sakura is in between them with no possible way to stop their attacks.

_No this can't be happening._ Naruto screams in his head

_Get out of my way Sakura this is between me and the dobe. _Sauske thinks hoping that she moves.

With no Kakashi in sight Sakura's body begins to change. Slowly Sakura's body begins to glow a faint green. Then an explosion for charka erupted from her, flinging both naruto and Sasuke aside.

With rubble everywhere naruto and Sasuke wince at the pain having just experienced.

_What was that technique?_ Sasuke wonders

_Sakura what did you just do? _Naruto ponders. Slowly rising naruto looks over to sakura seeing her limp body on the floor "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screams fearing the worst. Rushing to her side he notices that her hair has grown out to how it was before the exams, her hair also seemed to have red highlights in it as well. Her body seemed to radiate strong amounts of charka as well. "Sakura," naruto nudged her body for any reaction.

Feeling along her neck for a pulse he is relived to find a steady beat and she is breathing normally.

"N-n-naruto?" sakura whispers barely able to talk.

"s-s-sakura-chan are you ok?" naruto asks. Looking into her eyes they seemed to be brighter than before and now shone like freshly polished emeralds.

"I feel fine. What happened?" sakura asked

Naruto hugs sakura tight "sakura-chan I thought I'd lose you, me and Sauske were fighting and you came between us…I-I-I cant explain it some how you repelled our attacks with some green charka."

Sasuke removing himself from the aluminum water container looks and sees the 'new' sakura. _ How in the world did she get such power? She was somehow able to reflect my chidori but that is impossible._ _I must get more power if naruto is able to rival or surpass me I won't let sakura have a chance._ Sasuke leaps away from the scene and goes to think in a tree.

Water from the container spurts our forming a small puddle. "sakura-chan come with me…can you walk?" sakura makes an attempt to stand but once vertical falls back down. "Can't walk right now I feel all weak for some reason."

"It's alright sakura-chan pull yourself onto my back I need to show you something. Naruto turns around to give her a piggy back ride and sakura pulls herself with arms wrapped around Narutos neck. "ok im ready. Why do you need me to move anyway?" She asks. Naruto standing up starts to slowly walk towards the puddle forming on the other side of the roof to show sakura something she would want to see.

"well you see since…whatever you did…you have physically changed."

She gasps "oh no, I'm not like deformed in anyway no, no Ino-pig will make fun of me till the end of time and beyond."

Naruto chuckles "no you're not deformed; in fact I think you look better like this here take a look yourself." Upon reaching the puddle naruto slowly places her on the ground. As she inspects herself she finds her pink hair long once more and not only that but with red highlights as well. She also notices that her eyes have seemed to be glowing brighter then before. "wow." Sakura finally says breaking the silence.

Picking sakura up this time in the bridal position, naruto starts to take sakura down stairs to be checked out by Tsunade. "Where are we going naruto?" Sakura asks. "I just wanna stay on the safe side and take you to be checked out by obaa-chan." Agreeing nauto walks them to Tsunade.

---hokage office---

"Stupid papers, I hate you all, I need to get a stamp for this stuff. Yeah that's it, a stamp a stamp with my signature on it. That would save me so much time." Tsunade laughs manically thinking about all the 'free time' she could have.

_Knock knock_

Groaning

"Who is it?" Tsunade yells towards the door.

Kicking open the door naruto carries sakura in his arms. "Baa-chan we need to talk." Naruto shouts.

Throwing her papers to the side Tsunade gets up and grabs a chair. Naruto carfully places sakura in the chair. "How did this happen, naruto?" Tsunade asks as she inspects sakura's body.

"well I think she fell asleep in my arms on my way here?"

"baka not that."

Pulling up a chair for himself naruto sighs "Yea, well first it started out as a spar between me and Sasuke. But then things just escalated and…and things just got out of hand. We just came at eachother with all we had, our most powerful jutsu and sakura ran out to stop us. She used some green charka and it blew both me and Sasuke aside."

Tsunade sighs "there's nothing wrong with her. She is just fine, she is suffering from severe charka exhaustion, but her charka coils have dramatically increased in size. I want you to take her to the hospital, if anything happens at least she's in a safe place."

"right," he says looking at her body. "Well I'll take her to the hospital then, later baa-chan."

As naruto leaves with sakura in his arms leaping from the window he jumps rooftop to rooftop to the hospital.

"Shizune, I need you to go to the hospital something has happened to sakura I need you to look into." Tsunade says into an intercom mic

"hai." Shizune responds and rushes to the hospital.

Rubbing her temples Tsunade walks to the files room to check on anything that might be of help.

Looking through clan files she spots something underneath all the others. Dusty and covered in cob webs she opens the file and reads the following

_Haruno clan _

_Mostly known for our noticeably pink hair we also have been known to have the most precise chakra control with little training. _

_Also strengths in genjutsu and most females in medical fields; though rare, there have been occurrences in our females which green chakra hidden in their system can "explode" repelling even the strongest of attacks. Causing red streaks in the hair and lengthening hair at times as well. _

_This is our bloodline though this has been shown to decrease ones lifespan exponentially, it can be used up to 10 times in ones life before the effects really affect ones abilities to mold chakra. After about 12 times ones chakra reserves slowly drain even without using jutsu. _

_The some have been able to harness this power to create an attack instead of just a blast of power. It can be focused into a single point and "shot" at an enemy causing serious damage or death. This is also known as the 'Haruno dragon' _

_The only know way to activate this bloodline is finding ones true…. _

The words seemed to fade but this was enough information to conform that sakura was going to be ok.

Looking at the file again she shook her head and smiled. Whispering only to herself she says "naruto better watch out his 'sakura-chan' now has a blood li…"

Just then it hit her _shit if the council figures this out then they will want her to have children ASAP. _Looking back down at the file "I can't let that happen to her."

hospital

Slowly cracking her eyes open she yawns as she finally awakens. While sitting up and stretching _that was a nice nap…hold on_ images flashed of the fight. Her eyes now flew open and searched where she was "Naruto, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto lying in a chair wakes up as sakura calls his name. His eyes flying open to see what was going on. Seeing sakura was awake made him relax some. "Hey sakura-chan how do you feel?" He asks while getting out of his chair.

Looking at him now things seem to be different, as if she is just realizing something…

Stretching her arms again he responds saying "I feel much better after that nap."

Smiling at her naruto walks over to the side of her hospital bed. "That's great to hear Shizune came to check you out and so did baa-chan, they both say that you are fine and I think they are right nothing seems to be wrong with you."

Bam the door is slammed open.

"naruto, sasuke has left the village."

For both naruto and sakura their worlds froze. _Why would Sasuke do something like this unless…_sakura thought and slowly eyes teared _he is going to orochimaru for power isnt he…_she asked herself

_Sasuke why are you doing this?_ Naruto was thinking as he turned to look at sakura in the hospital bed he offers a smile in hopes of cheering her up but to no avail his attempts didn't help. "sakura-chan I promise to bring Sasuke back it's a promise of a life time."

Sighing Shikamaru anxiously waits at the door "naruto come on! We don't have all day!"

About to run out the door sakura grabs hold of narutos arm. She forcefully pulls him down to her side and whispers "good luck naruto." whilst secretly kissing him on the cheek.

"NOW!!" Shikamaru shouts running off without naruto. Rushing to catch up naruto shouts down the hall, "I PROMISE SAKURA-CHAN!"


	2. feeling

"sasuke...why are you doing this?"

naruto yells.

"Because...This is just somthing I need to do!" He yells back.

"Sasuke i really don't wanna do this..."

as naruto charged a rasengan sasuke followed suit with a chidori.

"THIS." Naruto screams.

"ENDS." Sasuke shouts.

"NOW" As the two collide.

(if you have read the manga or seen the episode this would be the first clash of rasengan and chidori not the big on at the end of the fight)

hosital

Tsunade walked to her apprentices room. Sakura was in the middle of a nap, Tsunade smiled knowing she was fine, but somthing didn't feel right. "naruto..." Tsunade whispered barely auidable 'please come back to us alive i don't thing i can live if one more person i love dies.' The image of his face appeares in her mind _you worry too much baa-chan. '_stupid brat'.

Sakura began to stir as Tsunade was about to leave, "Tsunade-sama? Are you there?" still within an ears shot Tsunade enters the room. "How are you Sakura?" Tsunade say with no real consern. "im fine now but do you know what happened?" pulling a dusty old file from her back she gave it to Sakura. "I have an idea why you are feeling the way you are, this file explains everything.

Handing Sakura the file she is stunned at what she sees. 'i have a blood limit... fuck yea! wow so i guess these highlights are an effect of this as well.'

"sakura, are you done reading the file yet?" Tsunade asks.

"yeah, sure, so I have a blood limit now huh?" sakura asks.

"yes it seems you have a blood limit and a very powerful one at that." Pausing Tsunade looks at the file "Sakura…you are my apprentice and I have grown to love you as a student and a dear friend. This power of yours it scares me the fact that you're a ninja is enough but with a kekigenki(sp?) shortening your life span even more…I want you to promise me that you wont take a mission that is too dangerous for your abilities ok?" tossing the file it burns in the air, ashes fall to the floor.

"Tsunade sensei!?" sakura gasps.

Turned away from sakura Tsunade continues "the counsel is full of idiots the second they find a power or an advantage they could use in a war they make it so that it is as abundant as the grass we see. Sakura you being the only living Haruno with suck a power they would force you to marry with the most powerful of clans…I-I can't let that happen to you." Tsunade leaves the room and sakura sits in her bed taking in all this information.

--Naruto--

Panting hard naruto stands clutching his chest where a chidori had driven itself through his body.

"still alive eh dobe?" Sasuke snears with his cure seal active.

"S-Sa-Sasuke I made a promise to sakura-chan to bring you back…" red chakra swirls around naruto; "AND I PLAN TO KEEP THAT PROMISE!" red chakra engulfs narutos body creating a fox like cloak.

Grinning Sasuke says "so your special too huh naruto? You have to power of a fox…WELL I'm AN UCHIHA AND THE UCHIHA CLAN IS THE BEST THERE IS!" charging naruto full speed eyes fire red watching every movement naruto makes.

"RAAAAAH." Naruto roars rushing Sasuke preparing to punch him.

Sasuke seeing the punch coming dips to the right only to be slammed by a red tail of chakra. _It's as if the chakra has a mind of its own, this cannot be?_

"Sasuke!!" rushing Sasuke on all fours like a real fox. Naruto leaps 20 feet into the air slaming Sasuke into the water.

hospital

it was raining now and it had been a very long time since naruto had left. Sakura stared blankly out the window. _Naruto…_ occasionally she would sigh a sigh of anxiety waiting for her teammates.

Shizune was about to finish her rounds as she passes by sakura's room. Shizune seeing her leans up against the door way. "how are you feeling sakura?" sakura turns to face Shizune but turns to hide the tears creeping across her face.

Walking over to sakura Shizune sits on the bed with sakura. Cupping sakuras cheek Shizune brushes a tear away.

"What's the matter sakura?" Shizune questions.

"It's always going to be like this…no matter how hard I try, I always am the one that slows everyone down. It's either im too weak, I can't do this, or-or something." Sakura softly wept looking back through her memories, it was Naruto, Sasuke, or kakashi that would do a bulk of the work sakura seemed to be extra baggage.

"hey, hey its okay. Your working hard to become a med nin, that is a job that every team should have." Taping Sakura's nose "you are a very important person as a medic. If someone gets hurt your there to save their day, if you like them that is haha. But seriously even if your not strong enough, which I don't think is going to be a problem with Tsunade's training, you have your team to help you. Even more so naruto.

Perking her head up "what do you mean??"

"Please don't tell me you're that blind?" Shizune exclaims

"Well I know but I don't like him that way and, Hinata would treat him much better than I could ever she actually appreciates him and if she can get over the fainting thing she defiantly deserves him more than I do." Sakura sighs

"why would you say something like that?"

"you weren't around then so you wouldn't know but Hinata has a big crush on naruto and its been like that since the academy." Sakura chuckles "all these years and she can barly muster a sentence in front of him…"

Shizune looking at her watch, "well ive got to go I got a hot date this evening."

"really? With who? If you don't mind me asking anyway."

"Iruka."

"no way, Iruka-sensei?"

"yea he is kinda cute and can be very charming but I've got to go like now so see ya later." Shizune waves good bye and out the door she walks.

---naurto---

"Sasuke!!! RASENGAN!!" Naruto screams with his fox form covered in red chakra.

"CHIDORI!!" Sasuke attacking with the curse seal active at level 2.

With such power as the two attacks collide a brilliant white light fills the valley.

--hospital—

**_'Why are we still here? We have been cleared for discharge and yet we are still here.' _Inner Sakura questions.**

_' I want to be sure they make it back Ok. I want to be one of the first people to see naruto and Sasuke-kun.' _Sakura replies talking to herself. Sakura is still in her room and sits on her bed focused on anything going on outside of the window. By now the sun has disappeared with the rain falling, the world seemed so dark.

Shivering Ino enters the hospital her umbrella soaked and dirpping wet "god I hate the rain."

Ino walks over to he desk and asks for sakuras room; after thanking the nurse at the desk she grabs her umbrella and heads up to sakura's room.

_Man I wonder why sakura has been here all day I mean where her injurys that serious? _

"301, 303,305 here it is." Ino is about to open the door when she hears sakura talking to herself

**_ok but tell me why you kissed naruto. _**

_"_so sue me I gave him a peck on the cheek I mean its not like he is a disease or anything he is naruto."

**_ok, ok but… hey now that I think bout it he is kinda cute. _**

"ok ill give you that he is cute-ish, but can still be as annoying as anything." Sakura continues. All the while Ino is hearing every word sakura says.

_'Damn they must have gotten her hopped up on morphine or somthin' _Ino thinks to herself while listening

**_so do you think Sasuke will ever love us? _**

"to tell you the truth I think that Sasuke loving us has the same odds of Ino and choji going out" sakura laughs to herself. While Ino fumes behind the door.

_How dare she talk about me like… _

"I think naruto would be the better choice if anything."

Ino now plants her ear to the door to hear any and all details. At the same time Tsunade walks by to see the blonde with an ear to the door "what are you…"

"Shush" Ino says signaling for Tsunade to listen in.

**_why would you say he is the better choice you just said he was annoying? _**

**_"_**yes he may be annoying at times but he can be really sweet too. I mean he tries to make me feel better after Sasuke refuses me and even though I deny naruto when he wants to take me out on a date… naruto never gives up on me."

"sakura likes naruto." Ino says a bit too loud alerting sakura.

"whos there?"

the door cracks open and the two blondes walk through the door. Ino with a glimmer in her eyes and Tsunade with a smirk.

"so when did…." Tsunade was interrupted when the front doors crash open

"Lady Tsunade we need your help the team is in critical condition!" a nurse shouts.

Running to the arrivals she sends choji and neji to emergency treatment while Tsunade works on naruto personally.

---next day---

As Naruto's eyes crack open, light flooded the room while the blinds where pulled up. He shuts his eyes immediately only to hear a girl chuckle. "rise and shine" the voice sung. His eyes adjusting he sees sakura with a tray of food for him.

"what's this?" naruto asks stupidly

"Breakfast. You know, the thing normal people eat in the morning." She laughs again while she places the tray of food down.

"How are you feeling sakura says looking at the bandages remembering how he looked before when he had just been brought into the hospital. Broken ribs, a deep chest wound, severe chakra exhaustion, there was more but she didn't want to think about it.

"I feel great!" he said with a smile on his face. Throwing the covers from his bed away he plants his feet on the floor to take a little walk.

"Naruto no! you had really bad injuries stay in bed for a while, for me please."rolling his eyes he makes an attempt to stand only to be pushed back onto the bed.

"I said **stay**." Holding naruto firmly on the bed her palm pushing down on his chest.

"ok, ok so what do we have to eat for breakfast?" naruto questions eyeing the food.

Shrugging she brings him the plate "simple pancakes and eggs."

Eyeing the food naruto looks at the food then sakura.

"never had this before. I don't like it." He pushes it away like a little kid.

"if you have never tried it how do you know you don't like it?" sakura says cutting a piece with the fork adding some butter and syrup.

"b-be-because, ramen is better."

Sakura opens her mouth and puts the pancake in her mouth after swallowing she offers pancakes again.

"are you sure?" wafting the aroma of pancakes to his nose. Naruto's loves the scent but cannot betray his ramen. Dumbly he opens his mouth as if asking 'feed me'.

smiling sakura cuts another piece and places it in his mouth.

"See now that wasn't so bad." Sakura says as naruto chews happily on his new favorite food.

* * *

please review i havent gotten many and dont wanna hold the story hostage 


	3. escape

hey everyone sorry i've been away for so long but i had my computer crash and a whole lotta shit has been going down so with out further a due the latest chappy for Haruno blood limit.

* * *

_Sakura-chan I promise…to bring sasuke back… _

Naruto had been in the hospital for a week and had a perfect bill of health for the last three. Naruto had been fine after the second day but Tsunade had insisted he have continued bed rest. He had continually snuck out against Tsunade's orders to train. Sakura would walk the hospital halls and periodically check on Naruto while she trains under Tsunade.

In Sakura's training, her work in the hospital has taught her about the human anatomy and such but, the one person she seemed to focus on was Naruto. For one she was amazed with his recovery rate. The next thing was that since the Uchiha prodigy had ran off Sakura would go to Naruto in seek of comfort, which was in no short supply.

Walking home one night she notices a trail of bandages leading towards her old team meeting grounds. Investigating she walks up to the bridge, touching the railing, fond memories of the teams start replay in her mind. She smiles remembering the first day of training, how naïve they once were.

"Now what are you doing out here so late?" the familiar voice of her perverted sensei spoke. Sakura shocked not expecting Kakashi of all people jumped back. "Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here?"

In his usual lazy tone he replied "nothing just walking home." While whipping out his icha icha paradise book. "Now where are you going? It's late and I know this isn't your way home so what's up?"

"It's nothing I think Naruto broke out of the hospital, now I have to go get him before he does anything stupid."

"Well, you know Naruto, trains day in and day out so that he can become hokage. Any who good luck on getting him backs to the hospital you know he hates it there."

Kakashi disappears into the darkness of night.

Walking into the forest she uses to train in so much she finds Naruto slump against a tree. All the surrounding trees had circular holes. She walks over to Naruto and rocks his shoulder to awaken him. "Naruto, hey Naarruuuto." She whispers in his ear hoping not to startle him.

Getting annoyed she raises her voice a few decibels "Naruto you don't want Tsunade-sama to get annoyed with you huh?"

She sits and thinks for a few seconds when it hits her, "freeeee ramen." And like Naruto was hit by a bolt of lightning his eyes flew open, his head swung left and right looking for his ramen.

Sakura smacks her face asking herself "what am I going to do with you?"

"Naruto," Sakura starts in an annoyed tone "why are you out of the hospital, you know Tsunade wants you to get your rest."

As his eye adjust to the strains of darkness he soon is able to recognize where he is. "Sorry Sakura-chan I just wanted to get some training in, I don't wanna get rusty on any jutsu." He smiled his foxy smile his teeth shone with a slight glint of light.

"come on Naruto let me get you back to the hospital before Tsunade notices." They stand and start walking toward the hospital on the other side of Konoha. The street lamps glow a dim orange as the old light bulbs show exhaustion.

The night wind softly blows chilling Sakura's arms unprotected by sleeves. She shivers in an attempt to warm herself in the cold.

"Sakura-chan you alright?" Naruto asked seeing her shiver.

"I'm fine Naruto just a little cold out here." She answers

The typical street lantaners disappeared and were replaced with colorful lights of paper lanterns. Sakura yawned and streached her arms from her body.

"how has the work with Baa-chan been?" Naruto asks breaking the scilence.

"its been interesting, but tiring at the same time." She yawned gain and rubbed her eyes.

Naruto laughed "the old lady has been working you hard huh?" as they continued to walk Naruto thought it would be best if Sakura just went home to bed it seemed like she was in dire need of sleep.

"Sakura let me take you home I'll go back to the hospital after I drop you off." She was going to argue he needed to get to the hospital first but her home and bed sounded really good right now.

"Only cause I'm really tired right now Naruto." She yawned again and started to lean on his shoulder. They stopped at a bench for a quick rest and Naruto lent sakura his orange jacket. This was only worse news for Sakura because now with her body wrapped in the warmth of Naruto's jacket, her body fell to the clutches of sleep. Naruto had been staring at the stars for a couple of minutes when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder and the sound of soft snoring. Looking to his right he saw a patch of pink which blocked Sakura's beautiful face from view.

Naruto stood up and scooped Sakura in his arms before her head slammed on the bench. He held her bridal style and continued the walk to her house. As he approached her house he got really scared at who might be home Sakura didn't have a father he had on an A rank mission, Naruto just hoped Sakura's mom was a nice person.

Naruto with his hands full holding Sakura was happy to see a metal knocker on the door and tapped his forehead protector causing a loud ticking noise. As the door opened there stood a young woman flowing pink hair, she had jade eyes just like Sakura and was simply beautiful. She wore a black kimono which was decorated with Sakura blossoms. Naruto's mouth fell to the floor as the old adage rang in his head _"if you wanna know what a woman looks like when she gets older look at the mother…"_

"hello please come in." she said to Naruto as she noticed her daughter in his arms.

He dumbly nodded and stepped inside. "Hello miss are you Sakura's cousin, older sister, or anyway at all possible her mom?"

"yes I am one of the three but who do you think I am?" she asked

"I would have to say the older sister I mean I don't mean to offend but WOW." She laughed at the compliment and slightly blushed at the same time.

"oh you make me feel so young again," she pointed to the couch and told Naruto to lay her there and to come into the kitchen. He did as he was told and saw the woman making tea.

"By the way madam I'm Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura's teammate." He cringed revealing his identity.

"I know who you are Naruto, please have a seat." She asked and he did as commanded.

"Naruto first off I want to thank you for bringing my daughter home." She smiled at him knowing what was going to happen next. In Naruto's mind all he could say was OMG, his eyes the size of dinner plates and his IQ dropped another 50 points.

"there is no way I would never think that-that Sakura's mom would look as young as you look it seems to defy laws of time and physics." She laughs again and sipped her tea. Yes it seemed like the gods had blessed her with eternal youth.

"You see Naruto I know that you truly care for my daughter and even though she has had her fantasies to be with the Uchiha I am thankful for putting up with her antics if you will." Naruto listened but didn't seem to follow. "What I'm getting at is I want you to know that I know about your…condition…and I hold nothing against you if you ever need help or maybe a place to spend the night my door is open to you."

" Mrs. Haruno thanks for the tea and the talk and to tell you the truth I think I'll take you up on the offer for the night my place is too far and I'm really tired as is."

"Sure and please call me Yuna, Mrs. Haruno make me seem old." Yuna showed him the guest bedroom and gave him a pair of pajama pants that her husband use to own. She took his cloths to wash them and be ready in the morning for him.

Before he went to sleep he checked on Sakura on the couch and brought her up to her room. It was somewhat obvious which Sakura's was when the door was labeled 'Sakura' in flower stickers. Her room was covered in pink and seemed to hold a certain warmth. As he covered her sleeping form she grasped for her pillow and subconsciously played with the tag at the end. He smiled at her and turned to leave the room. Just as he was closing the door he heard Yuna's voice "You love her don't you?"

The way she said it, it seemed like she knew everything about him just by her tone. "Sorry if I had surprised you it's just like a sixth sense I've had since forever. My cousin thanks me for it as well; I'm the reason that he is married to his wife now."

"How can you know?" Naruto asked to Yuna. "I simply analyzed the way you act around her. It's a dead give away with how delicate you are around her even brushing those few strands of hair from her face." He blushed as his little secret was let out.

"Don't worry just go to sleep for right now?" He smiled and walked down the hall. Going in to check her daughter. She smiled _you look just like me but you have all your fathers personality._ Sakura grunted in her sleep and moved a little "Naruto" she whispered and faintly glowed green. "My word she has the curse and Naruto seems to be the key to it." She knew this chakra. Yuna was scared for her daughter this power had massive effects of kunoichi the few that had it have died. Once exiting the room Yuna went to her bedroom hoping to seek some sort of comfort from her husband. As she lay in her bed she looked at a small picture frame a man with brown hair and green eyes stood there smiling. Yuna smiled and at this point could only hope for the best as the effects of drowsiness soon took over her body.

By morning Naruto had been up and started his usual round of training. When he came back inside after a couple of hours he found the house still quiet. Naruto looked in the cupboard for some food. He found something called corned beef hash and set it on the counter. Looking in the fridge he found hash browns. As Naruto began to cook breakfast for himself and the two Harunos he noticed it was nice to live in a place where people took him in.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as a delicious scent made its way to her room. As she sat up in her bed she realized she had fallen asleep with her clothes on. She quickly undressed and changed into her night gown until she showered and dressed properly. As Yuna woke she too smelled the scent of food and sprung out of her bed. She was walking down the hall when she saw Sakura and Sakura saw her. "I thought-" they both said. "If you're not-and I'm not- then who is cooking?" the two continued in unison. They peeked around the corner looking into the kitchen to see Naruto now plating the food. "Hey guys morning." Naruto says noticing two pink heads, "Come and eat it's hot off the stove." Naruto smiled as they sat next to him and began to devour the food before them. _I guess this is what it's like to have a family_ Naruto thought while inwardly laughing. All he did was smile that morning and not the mask he almost always had on but a sincere smile one that has rarely made it to the surface.


	4. authors note

hey everyone im sorry that you may percive this AN as a new chapter so here i go.

i have noticed that i make mistakes after all i am human but i am willing to look for a beta at this point especially when has intergrated a system letting authors send back and fourth docs. the criteria for being my beta is simple.

1 must be a spell and grammer check machine

2 can read and edit my work in a timly fashion

3 have authored one multi-chapter story or 2 one-shots

thanks for reading and those interested please review


	5. trip

Haruno

Blood

Limit

last chapter:

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as a delicious scent made its way to her room. As she sat up in her bed she realized she had fallen asleep with her clothes on. She quickly undressed and changed into her night gown until she showered and dressed properly. As Yuna woke she too smelled the scent of food and sprung out of her bed. She was walking down the hall when she saw Sakura and Sakura saw her. "I thought-" they both said. "If you're not-and I'm not- then who is cooking?" the two continued in unison. They peeked around the corner looking into the kitchen to see Naruto now plating the food. "Hey guys morning." Naruto says noticing two pink heads, "Come and eat it's hot off the stove." Naruto smiled as they sat next to him and began to devour the food before them. _I guess this is what it's like to have a family_ Naruto thought while inwardly laughing. All he did was smile that morning and not the mask he almost always had on but a sincere smile one that has rarely made it to the surface.

* * *

"NARUTOOOO!" Tsunade screamed as she noticed Naruto's empty cot in the hospital.

Everyone's head seemed to perk up as the earth seemed to rumble.

"What was that?" Yuna said

Naruto shrugged as Sakura sat and thought. "Oh shit!! Naruto you are supposed to be back in the hospital!!"

With his eyes shooting wide open he rushes out the door towards the hospital effectively leaving the two Haruno's alone.

Once alone for a minute Yuna thinks to bring the subject of the Haruno clan only to dismiss it to bring it up at a later time. So instead she decides to get on Sakura's case on her relationship with Naruto.

""Sooo Sakura are you involved with Naruto??" she innocently asks.

Sakura coughs and chokes on the food Naruto had cooked as her mother asked her such an embarrassing question.

"Mother!! How can you ask me something like that?!" she yells back at her.

"what? It's a simple question, only requiring a yes or no." she responds as calmly as possible trying to keep herself from laughing.

Turning her head away she bluntfully says "no I'm not involved with him, I love Sasuke."

"Oh really, then how can you love him if he has defected and even pushed you away when you were a teammate?"

_how can I still love him after all that?_

The question had never seemed to cross her mind all that was ever really there was some hope that Sasuke would… eventually fall in love with her.

"Just think about it." Yuna says as she stands to leave her daughter to think.

!--Meanwhile--!

"NARUTO UZIMAKI WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Tsunade yelled as she literally seemed to tear the hospital apart.

She stormed out of the hospital continuing her search outside where he most likely would be hiding.

"Oh shit I've done it now haven't I?" He says to himself as he creeps to the hospital.

--Market place--

"la lala di dum" Yuna would hum and sing as she looked for fresh fruit in the market for her home.

_Hmm I wonder where Naruto-kun is now. He sure did leave the house in a hurry and he didn't seem too hurt either to be in the hospital._

Looking up into the sky as the sun hung idly, it was close to midday already.

"Naruto-kun?? What are you doing here??" Yuna heard in the distance and the voice seemed to be female…

"Naruto-kun stop oh my god this is so embarrassing." Yuna heard as she got closer

Turning a corner she finds a small ramen stand and the voice has seemed to have disappeared.

Looking into the ramen shop she sees not one but two Naruto's

Cocking her head to the side Yuna says "Naruto??"

Both turn their heads and say "hello" while waving a hand dumbly.

"Naruto-kun what is going on I heard this voice and…" no sooner Ayame's voice comes out of one of the two Naruto's.

"Naruto do you know who this is??" she asks

"Oh yea I forgot, Yuna Ayame, Ayame Yuna" he says quickly and nervously.

Yuna laughs "What is going on here Naruto-kun is it something I should know."

Looking both ways before saying anything he pulls Yuna in the stand by the wrist.

"I'm hiding from baa-chan I was technically supposed to be in the hospital but kinda forgot over last night he he." Scratching the back of his head.

"so whats with ayame looking like you?" she questions

Raising his finger and taking a deep breath "I haven't really thought it completely through but I'm still working on it."

Ayame and Yuna drop their heads in disappointment.

**Poof **

Ayame was transformed into her original 15 year old appearance. "Much better" she said rearranging her apron.

"There you are!!" Tsunade shouts as she rounds the corner.

"So this is your 'baa-chan'?" Yuna asks with a smile while Naruto is roughly grabbed by the arm.

"Hello Tsunade-chan how have you been?" Yuna asks

Turning her gaze from Naruto her stare softens as she sees an old friend "Yuna it's been forever since we've talked."

Stuck in the middle and never knowing what is going on Naruto yells "you two know each other?!"

"Well of course we do, we go way back." Yuna answers

"Lets continue this conversation later I have things to do like dealing with the runt here." She says with a menacing smile.

"Ok but don't hurt my son in law too bad would ya, ja ne"

"Noooo Ms. Haruno, please don't leave me with her." Naruto's cry's for help fell on deaf ears as he was dragged off towards the tower.

--Tower--

"Don't kill me I have too much to live for." Naruto screamed as they arrived in Tsunade's office.

"Shut it runt I only brought you here so you can talk to Jariya." She huffed as she sipped her sake.

"Hey there Naruto how have you been?" Jariya asks

"I've been fine other that my recent heart attack." Pointing to Tsunade

The old lecher snickered, "well Naruto how would you like to do some training?"

"You know I'm always up for training what's so different about this training that you just cant find me on the streets."

"this is going to be a big trip naruto, were going away for 3 years..."

* * *

tell me what u think peoples

REVIEW


End file.
